tdnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Trust is Key
Episode Twelve “Last time on TEENs the kids were put in an intense obstacle course where they fought hard to make it to the top. But only one was able to, Avril won immunity. Oh and the final wild card turned out to be a crazy stalker girl named Piper who is uber obsessed with Joshua! In the end, it was a close match between Landon and Joshua. But then Landon was given the boot, announcing to everyone that Monica and Johan were in a relationship. How will this go over for Monica in this round? Will Jacelin ever figure out which boy to date? All this and more today on TEENs!” Ben cheered. “Rise and shine sleepy head!” said a big head inches away from Joshua’s face. His eyes opened wide and he screamed. “What the heck are you doing here Piper? I’m only wearing underwear! I thought I locked the door!?” Joshua screamed. “Oh silly I went in through the window. I’m here because I made you soup for breakfast!” Piper grinned and held out a bowl of soup. “There better not be date rape drugs in this soup...” Joshua grabbed the soup and looked into the bowl. Inside the bowl there was soup but with little lettered noodles reading ‘From: Mrs. Joshua Gentry’ he cringed as he read it. “No there isn’t silly!” Piper reached and hugged Joshua and then plucked a hair from the back of Joshua’s head. “Oww! What’d you do?” he asked. “Oh nothing!” she grinned and turned around sniffing the hair and sighing. “I’ve been waiting for this time for most of my life Joshua!” Piper grinned. “Alright get out of here! I have to change!” Joshua shouted. “Alrighty, I promise I won’t be using the peephole.” Piper winked. “Haha good! There’s not even a peephole on my door!” Joshua snapped. “Oh I installed one last night, but not on your door, then anyone could just peep on you. We don’t want that.” Piper giggled and left. “AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Joshua shrieked grabbing his hair. “Hey there blondie, how are you holding up?” Gavin strolled up and asked Jacelin. “I’m just going over all the thoughts in my head, about the well you know...and then about how to survive in this stinking game.” Jacelin sighed. “I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry about yesterday, it was really immature of me to fight with Bryson. We put you in a surprise situation you weren’t ready for.” Gavin explained. “Thanks it’s just before you got here I thought I was falling hard for Bryson. But then you got here and well you’re very good looking and down to earth.... my heart got confused. I forgot about what happened with me and Bryson....” Jacelin stumbled for words. “What happened between you and Bryson...” Gavin said silently. “Well...I was getting attacked by a strange man and then Bryson came to my rescue... and well we kissed.” Jacelin explained. “Oh so Bryson basically had dibs.... I feel so bad now...” Gavin groaned and put his head in his hand. “Don’t feel bad... it’s my fault. I told Bryson that I felt nothing after the kiss when I really did....” Jacelin murmured. “So say I saved you from that stranger, would you have kissed me?” Gavin asked. “Well I don’t know....” Jacelin blushed pushing a locket of hair out of the way. “Well if Bryson was a wild card and I was there, I wonder how that kiss would of gone.” Gavin smiled. “We could test it and find out....” Jacelin grinned. “Sounds like a plan.” Gavin grinned and lifted Jacelin’s face to his with his thumb and kissed her calmly. She smiled and kissed him back and then Gavin pulled apart slowly and looked into her eyes. “How was that?” he asked. “Addicting.” she breathed. “FINAL NINE! YOU GUYS HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR! IT’S TIME FOR YOUR NINTH CHALLENGE! QUICK EVERYONE FIND A PARTNER FOR THIS CHALLENGE!” Ben shouted through a megaphone at the front door. “Jacelin! Jacelin! JACELIN!” Bryson screamed through the house and ran around looking for her, he then found her cuddled up on the couch. “Wake up! Wake up!” Bryson yelled. “Yes?” she moaned. “Wanna be my partner?” Bryson smiled big. “Sure. What for?” she yawned. “Yay! It’s for the next challenge!” Bryson yelped. Just then Gavin walked in and was about to say Jacelin’s name but then saw Bryson already in the room. “Uhh... Good luck on the challenge guys!” he scratched his head and walked down the hallway, he found Avril all alone. “Hey Avril, wanna be wild card partners?” he asked. “Sure thing.” Avril smiled. “I about thought I’d be all alone....” she sighed. Jacelin: And boy do I feel like the mansion’s playboy bunny of the season. First I kiss the new guy... then I team up with Bryson who I may still have feelings for. I’m just a hot mess today. Bryson: Yes! Short guy gets the girl! That’s what’s up! “Hello there JoJo.” Noah leaned over Joanne and kissed the top of her head. “Hey No-No. We’re partners for the challenge right?” she blushed. “I don’t know who else I’d pick.” Noah smiled. In the hallway Joshua was running through, trying to find someone without a partner. He then saw Monica sitting all alone. “MONICA!” he shouted out. But as Monica turned her head Joshua was crushed by a body and pushed into the wall. He then himself mere centimeters from Piper’s face. “Hello! So I called dibs on you boy! We’re going to be the best partners ever!” she shrieked. “Oh my!” he gasped. After a while all of the contestants were gathered around Ben each with their partner. Except for Monica who looked unhappy. “Good day teens, I see everyone has a partner.” Ben smiled. “Excuse me! I still don’t have a partner! Shouldn’t you and your idiot producers planned a duo challenge when you had an even amount of people?” Monica hissed. “Oh yes.... let me find you a partner right quick.” Ben said, “JOHAN! Oh yes that’s perfect, you will be Monica’s partner.” he smiled. “I’m down with that.” Johan grinned. “Yes! Come on big boy we can win this thing.” Monica cheered and jumped into his arms. “Johan is not ‘in’ the game but to make things fair he will be Monica’s partner.” Ben explained. “You sure weren’t fair enough to the Text-a-holics in some challenges.” Noah rolled his eyes. “Alright now that that little ordeal is settled, let’s get on to the challenge! Today we are testing the trust you have in one another. I like to call this challenge the Sled Dog Challenge! One person from the group will be tied up to a sled while the other one will be sitting in the sled giving out orders. Oh and the one tied to the sled will be blindfolded! Ready for this?” Ben asked. “Sorry but you’re going to be my little doggie.” Joanne laughed at Noah. “Oh really now?” Noah put his hands on his hips. The contestants were all tied up to the sleds, Noah wound up running for Joanne. Bryson was running for Jacelin, Gavin ran for Avril, Joshua for Piper and Johan for Monica. Ben had brought them to the edge of the woods. “So this is how this is going to go, when I fire my gun in the air each group will race across the woods and to the finish line! The team who comes in last will be up for elimination, and everyone else will vote for whichever person of the duo that they want gone.” Ben announced. “What! No!” Bryson yelled. “If you don’t want this happening to your team you better push hard to win this challenge!” Ben laughed evilly. “Wait if our team loses? I’ll be eliminated? Johan’s not even playing the game!” Monica complained. “Exactly! Oh and there are a few surprises in this challenge... You’ll find them in the woods.” Ben grinned. “Eep! This is going to be so much fun Joshy! Do you trust me?” Piper asked a blindfolded Josh. “Not really....” Joshua groaned. “Alright! One your marks, get set, GO!” Ben shouted and shot the gun off. The contestants were off! Noah was running fast, “Noah watch out for that tree!” Joanne shouted. “I’m on it!” Noah said and then turned but ran into another tree smashing his face into the bark. “Really Joanne? REALLY?” Noah growled. “I’m sorry! Are you okay?” Joanne gasped. “I’m fine.” Noah hissed as he pulled his face off the bark. “Let’s just keep going?” Joanne asked. “Left! Right! Left!” Jacelin shouted out orders and Bryson followed them obediently. She then turned and saw Gavin running up to them, Avril was shouting out orders. “Is that Jacelin and Bryson?” Gavin asked Avril. “Yeah! We can pass them! Mush!” Avril screamed. “Hold on lets say hey. Maybe we can align with them?” Gavin asked. Avril: Ugh, I’d have been better off with Monica. But it’s kind of hard to say no to Gavin... he’s like irresistible. But he’s playing this game with emotion, I’m playing it to win! “Oh no you aren’t. Stop running, we’re switching places.” Avril ordered. “What? All the other guys are running?” Gavin asked. “Well I’m playing this to win, we’re not aligning with your blonde friend.” Avril explained and then ripped off Gavin’s blindfold and tied it on her. “Now tell me where to go.” Avril said. “Ooh a woman who's in control. I like it. Get ready to turn left.” Gavin said and they were off and passed Jacelin’s team. “Alright sweetie go right!” Piper shouted. Joshua turned right quickly, but then suddenly there was a burst from the ground and the sled and Joshua were pushed and thrown back into a tree. “Thats it! You’re crazy! You came here to try to ruin my chances of winning!” Joshua yelled at Piper. “What... no! It’s not like that...” Piper murmured looking sad. “Don’t you realize I don’t like you? You and I will NEVER get together! Just leave me alone!” Joshua screamed. “Joshua Gentry! I LOVE YOU. I would NEVER try to hurt you!” Piper explained. “Save it! I’ve got a game to win!” Joshua yelled. Piper: It may of broken my heart into a million pieces... but he’s so cute when he’s angry. He’ll fall for me soon enough! “Right! Duck under the briars! Left! Right! Right! Further Right!” Monica yelled at Johan. “Wow I can’t hear like anyone! Did we pass them all?” Johan asked. “We passed Gavin and Avril a few minutes ago! We’re in the lead! What....NO! It can’t be back!” Monica screamed in terror. “What, what is it?!?” Johan yelled. “That evil monkey from the prehistoric episode! He’s back! Run faster!!” Monica shouted. The monkey was jumping from tree to tree eying Monica, and then it jumped down onto the sled and proceeded to yank on Monica’s hair. “It’s got me! AGH! Help!! You freaking ape! This isn’t how it’s going to end! HEAR ME ROAR!” Monica screamed and then punched the ape in the face, Johan was still running. While Monica and the ape were fighting, throwing punches back and forth. “And the first team to make it! Johan and Monica! You guys are safe from elimination! Aww Bugs! I found you!” Ben cried out and then went to pull the monkey off of Monica. “What are you doing out here?” Ben asked and the monkey then screamed at Monica reaching for her. “Oh Bugs, only I can hurt the contestants.” Ben smiled and hugged the monkey. “You mean that BEAST is your pet?” Monica asked. “Of course! I’ve had him for like 6 years, his name is Bugs.” Ben explained. “Why’s his name Bugs?” Johan asked. “Well a around 6 years ago there was this girl who was the biggest brat in the world, she lived in our neighborhood. She was the biggest little brat ever, one day she stomped on an anthill and then Bugs attacked her just trying to get the ants. Bugs was just a little monkey, but the girl punched him in the face. All he wanted was the ants, so from then on we called him Bugs. But her parents threatened to sue if we didn’t lock him up...” Ben sighed. “Oh my..... that girl was ME! That’s the evil monkey that made me have nightmares for like a month!” Monica shouted. “Well Bugs remembered you, no wonder he doesn’t like you.” Ben said and stuck his tongue at Monica and took Bugs away, Bugs then raised a fist at her yelling. “You put that monkey back in his cage!” Monica yelled. “AGH! Avril you’re going too fast!” Gavin screamed as he was whacked by a branch, then by another branch, then the third one had a bee nest in it and somehow he got his head stuck in it. “AGH!!!!” “And the next team to make it, Gavin and Avril! You are safe from the elimination! Congrats” Ben cheered. “OH MY GOD! GET THESE BEES OFF ME!” Gavin cried out and ran away. “We’re still waiting on Joanne, Noah, Jacelin, Bryson, Piper, and Joshua. One of them will be going home tonight! But before we find out, I wanted to announce what Monica and Johan won for coming in first place!” Ben announced. “What?! They won a prize?” Avril screamed. “Yes they did!” Ben replied. “That is NOT fair! Johan isn’t even playing the game! And he basically won the challenge for her...” Avril complained. “This is true.....” Ben thought about it. “Johan come here.” he ordered. “Yes Ben?” he asked. “You are fired! You are no longer my intern!” Ben demanded. “What!? NO! That can’t be, I have to stay with Monica!” Johan gasped. “You’ll have plenty of time to be with Monica... you are now in the game!” Ben grinned. “Is that better for you Avril?” “Ugh!” Avril growled and stomped away and Johan was elated. Johan: You heard it right! Johan has entered the game! It’s time for the intern to win the big bucks! “Now Monica and Johan, here’s your prize.” Ben said and tossed them a fortune cookie. “All we get is a fortune cookie?” Monica asked. “Yes. Read it in privacy!” Ben said. “Ooh exciting!” Monica shrieked and grabbed Johan and ran into the mansion. “Left! I mean right! Not that right! I meant the other!” Joanne called out. Noah mistook this and got confused and ran into a tree then dazed he ran into a big spider web. “AGH! GET IT OFF” he screamed and then tripped on a rock the sled went flying with Joanne screaming and then Noah fell and hit the ground. Joanne jumped off the sled just as it collided and broke into pieces. “Ow...” Noah cried wounded. “Are you okay?” Joanne asked. “Not really.” Noah whimpered. “How are we going to continue the challenge?” Joanne gasped, “our sled it destroyed!” she cried. “I guess we’ll just have to walk.” Noah said and with all the power he left tried to stand up, he was limping. “It’s okay when we get back, I’ll make you all better.” Joanne massaged his back. “So what do you think about a romantic dinner tonight?” Bryson asked. “Just you me and my famous chicken pot pie.” he flirted. “Umm....I guess.... LEFT.” she sighed. “What’s the matter Jacelin?” Bryson asked. “You know what’s going on. You boys have forced me to choose between you...” Jacelin explained. “Oh yeah... well it’s the only way to solve this...” Bryson added. “Well then there’s only one way to say this. Bryson. You and me are never going to amount to anything... I don’t feel anything but friendship toward you. You’re my best friend, but Gavin is who I can picture myself being with. I’m sorry, I really am.” Jacelin said. And then Jacelin and Bryson found the finish line and Ben announced that they were safe. “I’m sorry too.” Bryson said with tears in his eyes, “I’m sorry I’m not good enough to be with you!” he cried and ran away. “Bryson! I didn’t mean it like that!” she called back. Then Gavin came in with a huge red swollen head, “Hey Jacelin.” he breathed. “Maybe that was a wrong choice.” Jacelin’s jaw dropped when she saw his hideous face. “So I was thinking we could name our kids, Joshy Junior, Josiah, Joshiwita, Joshephine, and... Rick!” Piper cheered. “We are NEVER having children!” Joshua yelled. “We’ll talk about it later! Look! We’re almost at the end! But Noah and Joanne are closer!” Piper screamed. “FINE! Let us lose! I’d rather go home than be with a NUTCASE!” Joshua shouted. “Oh you don’t get away from me that easily!” Piper yelled, she then picked Joshua up and threw him in the sled, tore off his blindfold and put it on her, then she ran and ran smashing through bushes, knocking down trees. “They’re almost ahead of us! RUN!” Joanne screamed in fear. “Oh no they aren’t!” Noah screamed and winced from the pain in his left leg. He fought hard to run. “I won’t go down without a fight!” he screamed. Joanne: I would be nothing without Noah... he’s so brave and strong. He’s the best boyfriend I’ve ever had! But it was all over, “FOR JOSHUA!” Piper screamed as she pushed ahead of Noah and Joanne and threw herself into Ben’s arms. “NO!” Joanne screamed as she got to the woods, and then Noah just passed out at the edge. “Oh yes! Piper and Joshua have earned their safety, which means either Noah or Joanne will be going home TONIGHT.” Ben announced. “I failed you Noah...” Joanne started to cry. “NO FREAKING WAY! I am NOT living with this girl a minute longer! I quit!” Joshua shouted out. “What?! NO! Joshie! You can’t quit!” Piper screamed and hugged Joshua’s legs. “You can never leave me!” Piper cried. “What do we have here? A quitter? Oh alright. Johan bring him to the dungeon.” Ben announced. “I have no sympathy for losers.” “Ben... you fired Johan.” Avril reminded him. “Ugh! Wheres Barbara? Fine I’ll get the kid.” Ben sighed and put his hand on Joshua’s shoulder leading him away. “No! No! No!! Joshua don’t leave me!!!” Piper cried out now being dragged by Josh’s leg. “Get away from me!” Joshua yelled. “Please remove yourself.” Ben growled and then kicked Piper’s arm away and left Piper to cry. Once Ben and Joshua were at the door to the dungeon, “Finally! Free at last!” Joshua cheered, “Thanks for kicking-” Joshua started to say but then Ben shoved him into the dungeon. “See ya quitter!” he yelled. Later... “That was a close one.” Noah sighed, he was lying on the bed of the infirmary with his ankle wrapped up. “It sure was... for a minute there I thought that one of us was going to go home and we’d be separated....” Joanne whimpered. “Aww Joanne don’t cry baby, it’s going to be alright.” Noah held her hand softly. “It’s just, if you left I wouldn’t know what to do without you....” Joanne wiped a tear from her eye. “Remember, it’s only a game. We have endless amount of time to be together afterwards.” Noah said and then winced as he tried to push himself up and then the two leaned in to kiss each other. “I have something to tell you.” Joanne said. “What?” he asked. “I found the fortune that was in Monica’s and Johan’s cookies, they had already read it but still... this could change our game.” Joanne explained and then whispered what it was in Noah’s ear and his eyes widened. “Well that was a dramatic episode, but it still left a lot of cliffhangers... What is in Monica’s and Johan’s fortune? How will Bryson cope from being rejected by Jacelin? Oh how will Piper handle losing Joshua? And with Johan in the game now how will that change things? I still question why I added him in the game... who's going to help me now? Well... all this and so much more, next time on TEENs!” Ben cheered. Category:Teens Episodes